


小恶魔

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 中世纪背景领主汉克.安德森 x 小恶魔康纳pwp
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	小恶魔

  
汉克.安德森从没想过，在他的领地上竟然会发生这种事。  
他上午才杰弗瑞那里出发，之前他们喝了一整夜的酒，所以在马车里半睡半醒的走了大半天，才稍微清醒了一些。  
当马车进入到他自己领地的时候，已经接近黄昏，汉克看着马车窗外曾经熟悉的田野河川，有些恍惚，他已经很久、大概有三年没有回来过了，从他的小柯尔死后。  
他还记得当年那孩子才六岁，身体一直不太好。那次被受惊的马车撞到后，昏迷不醒发了一夜高烧，含糊的叫着“Daddy”，最后就是在这里，在他的怀里咽气的。  
这里曾是他的家，现在成了他最不愿回忆的噩梦之地，所以他从此就离开了这儿，直到现在才回来。  
但是，他分明记得在他离开时，这片领地上的人们还都善良而温和，热情好客，乐于助人，很少会发生聚众斗殴这样的事，怎么今天，他刚醒过来，远远的就看见农田边有人在打架？  
不、不是打架，马车再走近一些，汉克发现这根本就是一群人在单方面追打一个慌忙逃窜的男孩，他看见那些农夫拿着棍棒，嘴里叫着“打死他”“别让他跑了”，而那个衣着褴褛的孩子惊慌的逃窜…  
这是怎么了？我的土地上为什么会出现这样野蛮的事？！  
领主大人不悦的皱起眉，呵令马车停下来，并让管家去打听一下。  
不多时，管家回来，低声的回报。  
“…不是什么男孩…”他说，“…那是只小恶魔…”  
“恶魔？！我的领地里还有恶魔？”  
汉克有些惊讶的看过去，知道是领主大人路过，那些农夫倒也不敢再动手，纷纷都放下器械惶恐的站在一边，而那个孩子…被叫做“恶魔”的那个，已经没力气逃了，奄奄一息的伏在地上，可…看上去这明明是个人啊？！  
汉克.安德森看向管家，管家当然知道他的疑惑，小声的补充道：“…那只小恶魔长着翅膀和尾巴，他的血是蓝色的，身上的伤口片刻便会愈合，而且…”  
他倾身向前，在汉克耳边低语了几句。  
“…是这样？！”  
这下连汉克也感觉有些诧异了，思考了片刻，领主大人做出指示：“先让他们住手，派几个人看着，通知教会来处理吧。”  
管家领命转身，刚走两步，却又被汉克叫住了。  
“算了，先把那个孩子…我是说那个小恶魔带过来吧。先把它带回城堡关押。”  
“安德森大人…”管家皱了皱眉，“这恐怕不妥，那恶魔也许会伤到您。”  
“嗤…伤到我？”  
他要能伤人就不会被打死了！何况汉克.安德森还从没惧怕过任何东西。  
汉克看了看那孩子奄奄一息的样子，挥挥手：“带过来吧。”

这次回来他没带多少行李，也就一辆马车，几名随从，那小东西伤不轻，骑马是肯定不可能的，汉克想了想吩咐将小恶魔抱到他车厢里来，他年轻时常年征战，什么凶兽没见过，何况这只是个半死不活的小恶魔。  
幸好用于长途旅行的马车很宽敞，就算多出来一个人也依旧不会显得太拥挤，汉克.安德森仍坐在自己的座位上，略弯下腰观察着被扔在车厢地板上的那个小恶魔，或者说，那个男孩。  
他实在太像一个人类了，像一个刚二十出头的年轻男孩，有些棕色的发丝，身材匀称修长，但很单薄，就算以人类的标准来衡量都太单薄了些，让人更加难以相信他是个“恶魔”，汉克的确没没有见过真正的恶魔，或者说以人类外形出现的恶魔，但任何书籍上记载的关于恶魔这种玩意儿不都是丑陋、凶狠的吗？哪像这个…  
不过，仔细查看以后汉克得承认，这孩子的的确确是个恶魔，他的背后，一对小小的黑色肉刺收拢着，再往下还有一条带刺尖的尾巴，而他的角，大概由于年龄太小的缘故，才刚刚冒出来一点点，隐藏在柔软的发丝之间。  
“…这真奇怪…”  
汉克喃喃自语，一只这样小的恶魔居然会出现在人间，而且还穿着人类的衣服…汉克拎起男孩身上套着的那件被撕扯得看不清式样的袍子查看，袍子破烂得几乎完全遮挡不住他的身体，但能看清楚一些典型的标志，这让汉克心中的疑惑更深了，因为这是一件教会的袍子…  
这么说他是从教会逃出来的？但这说不过去啊，他连几个农夫都打不过，怎么可能从守备森严的教会逃脱？而且教会抓到这种危险的魔物只会尽快处决，又怎么会还给他穿上衣服？  
汉克继续翻看着那件袍子想要找多一些线索，袍子原本应该是白色的，但现在又脏又破，还染上了很多蓝色的痕迹，汉克记得管家说过这是恶魔的血，只有恶魔的血是蓝色的。  
这些“血迹”来自于小家伙身上各处的伤口，他刚才应该是受了不少伤，但就像管家所报告的那样，他的伤口全都已经迅速的愈合了，只留下表层的蓝色血迹和浅白色疤痕，而且这些疤痕也正在以某种肉眼可见的速度在恢复…  
“…这太神奇了…”  
汉克忍不住蹲下身伸手戳了一下这男孩肩上的伤痕，人类手指才刚一触碰到那层白皙的皮肤，昏迷中的小恶魔就像是受到了惊吓，他哼了一声，眼睛仍紧闭着，身体却反射性的蜷了起来，双手仍紧紧的捂着腹部，仿佛正在忍受着极大的痛苦。  
怎么？难道还有没检查到的伤口，或者肋骨断裂？  
汉克进一步拉开小恶魔的手打算仔细检查一下，他没想太多，完全忘记了这是一只“邪恶而凶狠”的魔鬼，但对方却一下子醒了过来并反射性的挣扎起来。  
“别动…”  
按理说，仅凭身高优势汉克也能轻易压制住这只不断扭动的小怪物，但没想到这小家伙力气还很大，汉克着实花了点儿功夫才制住他，扭打中，他发现了一点新的东西…小恶魔的袍子下面、从他的双腿间正有新的淡蓝色液体流出来…  
他身上还有伤？联想到“受伤”的位置…汉克的皱起眉，恐怕还不只是受伤这么简单…刚才那些农夫弄的？！还是说，是…  
想到某种可能，人类的脸色沉了下去。  
“我必须给你检查一下。”  
顾不上小恶魔的抵抗，他一把将他抱起来放在宽大的座位上，伸手打算拉开小家伙的双腿。  
“不、走…开…”  
下意识往后缩的恶魔含含糊糊发出一声抗议，眼神警惕而凶狠的盯着他。  
“原来你会说话？”  
汉克有些惊讶的看向他，从马车窗口处照进来的阳光正好落在小家伙脸上，汉克能更加清楚的看清楚这只“恶魔”的样子，他并不像教会记录中描述的那样丑陋狰狞，相反的，如果忽略他脸上斑驳的污痕以及蓝色“血液”留下的痕迹，他长得是极为清秀的，哪怕是那双充满敌意的琥珀色眼睛…他根本不像个恶魔，倒像只受到惊吓的幼兽。  
“所以…你能听懂我说话对吗？”  
汉克伸开双手，表明自己手上并无任何伤害他的武器，小恶魔没有回答，依旧戒备的盯着眼前的人。  
“我不会伤害你。我救了你。我只是想检查一下你的伤口…相信我好吗？”  
他一边说着一边小心的试探着用掌心触碰小家伙的脸，这一次小怪兽轻微躲闪了一下，但当汉克再次安抚过去的时候却并没有表现出排斥。  
“放松…你能听懂的对吗？…你有名字吗？”  
假如他会说话，能听懂语言，那他就不是一只单纯“野生”的小恶魔，至少他是曾经被人类驯化过的，汉克想，所以他很可能也有名字，果然…  
“康纳。”  
小家伙有些迟疑的吐出来一个名字。  
“康纳？…你叫康纳是吗？”汉克轻轻用手抚摸着小家伙的脸颊，看得出他不讨厌这个，甚至不易察觉的在汉克手心里蹭了一下，“康纳…我想查看一下你的伤口，我绝对不会伤害你，相信我好吗？你能相信我的，对吗？”  
这一次，男孩没拒绝，汉克于是小心翼翼的拉开他的双腿…尽管已经从管家的耳语中得知，但亲眼看到时，汉克仍是惊讶得差点忘记了呼吸，是的，在这小家伙的腿间，干净的肉红色阴茎软软的垂在一边，而小巧的囊袋下方是一道濡湿的缝隙，粉嫩娇红的“花蕊”隐约夹在肉缝之中，这明显是属于女性的器官，而那些浅蓝色的液体也正是从那里流出来的…  
“咳、”  
意识到自己盯着那里的目光有多失礼以后，汉克赶紧将视线移开，他并没有其他想法，只是想帮这孩子检查一下伤势。  
“…疼吗？”  
他轻缓的用手指碰了一下那条缝隙，康纳摇了摇头，迟疑了一下，又点点头，目光望向自己的小腹。  
“这里？疼？”  
汉克皱起了眉头，伸手轻轻在男孩平坦的腹部压了压，柔软的皮肤下有一个硬硬的东西，同时康纳发出痛苦的哼吟。  
这里面有东西，令他痛苦的东西，显然是被人为放置进去的…是谁？一个不好的猜想在人类脑子里形成，这猜想令他内心压抑不住的愤怒起来。  
“是谁？谁对你做了这样的事？”  
他看着这个叫康纳的小家伙，不管他是什么，他都还只是个什么都不懂的大男孩，谁会对他做这样恶劣的事？  
“…主…主教…”  
男孩结结巴巴的回答。  
这答案没什么意义，全国有很多主教，但现在显然不是继续追问下去的好时机。  
“康纳…”他尽量柔和的拢住小家伙，安抚的拍着他的背，“我得帮你把这东西拿出来…可能会有点儿不舒服，但以后不会再疼…好吗？”  
男孩点了点头，大概是真的很难受。  
汉克将手伸向小家伙的腿间，这多少有些尴尬，好像他们在做一些情人之间的事情，但汉克知道不是的，他完全没有这样的企图，他只是单纯想帮帮这可怜的孩子…  
人类小心翼翼分开那条细窄的缝隙，那里看起来太脆弱，他轻得像是拨开饱含露水的苞蕾一样，手指探进去的时候有种陷入了甜腻奶油的错觉，只是这孩子实在是很紧，男人粗大的指节才刚进去一半不到就动弹不了，尴尬的卡在堆叠的软肉中不能进退。  
“疼？”  
汉克低头下去看，那双琥珀色的眼睛里泛了层水雾，小家伙的呼吸变得急促，但摇了摇头。  
“忍一忍…还没到位置…”  
他试着动了一下，裹着他手指的腔道柔润滚烫，内壁幼嫩得好像一不小心就会弄坏一样，这让他不得不万般小心，毕竟他很少、不、是几乎没做过这样的事，但现在他却不得不做。  
几乎大半根手指都送进去以后，他的指尖处触及到一个光滑的硬物…果然，汉克皱了皱眉，正如他猜想的那样。  
教会的龌龊事他多少还是听闻了一些的，他知道有些常常出入于宫廷的神职人员为了讨上流社会贵族们欢心，不时会弄来些“奇珍异宝”，其中也包括一些外形美丽的魔兽，大多是些血统不纯的半妖，或者还未成年的幼兽，总之是不太有危险性的魔物，他们自然有办法将这些小东西调教驯化好，然后私下送给那些想换换口味的贵族，据说时下上流社会中正流行养一只“异血”性宠的风气…  
一群混蛋！汉克在心底怒骂了一句，也难怪康纳会听得懂他的话，还会说一些简单的语言，虽然不知道这孩子是什么时候被捉住的，又经受过怎样的折磨，单是这个插入他身体的小“玩具”就足以让汉克感到愤怒。  
幸好这孩子逃出来了，不然的话…联想到康纳被送到那些贵族床上的样子，汉克没来由的觉得喉头紧了一阵…  
不、现在不是想这些的时候，调查的事以后再说，当务之急是把这东西弄出来…他试着拨弄了一下那东西的尾端，康纳的呼吸顿时急促了起来。  
“不、不…”  
他小声请求，连眼睛都睁大了，像是怕极，看得出他没少被这东西折磨。  
“别怕、放松…我会轻一点…”  
汉克安抚的抚摸着他的背脊，但这东西插得极深，光滑的尾端被小家伙腔道内的情液沾得滑溜溜的，显然不是一根手指能弄得出来的，为了方便动作，汉克干脆将康纳整个抱起来跨坐在他身上，男孩的双腿被迫分得极开，汉克再次将手指送了进去，这次要顺利一些，缓缓扩张了一下，确认他没受伤后便试着探进了第二根…  
“汉克！啊…”第二根手指刚勉强的探进去，小家伙便惊喘出声，“不、不…胀…”  
他夹紧双腿，连小穴里也咬得紧紧的，收缩的内壁一波一波的吮吸着人类粗大的手指。  
该死…  
汉克感觉自己有些口干舌燥，下身有个部位不自觉就蠢蠢欲动起来，不、不行…别想这些专心点…他用膝盖强行分开小恶魔的双腿，手指往深处探寻着。  
“胀…好奇怪…”  
男孩不安分的扭动着，连背后紧缩起来的小翅膀都展开了，胡乱拍打着想从汉克身上挣脱，为了不伤到康纳柔嫩的内壁，汉克不得不用余下的一只手紧紧压住小家伙的腰令他别乱动，然而这也就使得康纳跟他…确切来说是跟他下身某个部位之间的距离更紧密了，紧密到他完全能感觉到小家伙腿根处的濡湿和滚烫，而且他十分尴尬的发现…这孩子好像硬了…  
小恶魔那根原本蛰伏男性器官此刻已经完全挺翘起来，正明显的抵在汉克的小腹上，恶魔在性事中温度比人类更高，这点汉克并不知道，他只觉得自己怀里抱着一团柔软的火焰，而随着男孩的挣扎，高热的前端滴落出来的粘液几乎都濡湿了汉克的衣物…真糟糕…这像什么话，年轻人怎么就这么敏感…  
不过，别说是年轻人了，眼下这情形，就连他也直感到小腹下一阵阵充血发胀，但又不能放开手，幸好他的手指已经碰到了那个该死的玩意儿，现在他只需要轻轻的、快一点将它拿出…  
“啊…！嗯啊…”  
就在他刚夹住那小东西往外拉扯的时候，康纳惊慌的尖叫起来，尖尖的尾巴陡然缠住了人类手腕，受到刺激的小腹强烈抽搐着，竟然分泌出大量温热的液体来，那些滑腻的液体多得漫过人类的指节，顺着被撑开的穴口流下出去…  
糟糕…很明显的，汉克感觉到自己下身俨然已经鼓起的位置被润湿了，而男孩还无意识的在那团凸起上扭动了几下…  
快别蹭了…该死…人类忍不住低低的喘息了几声，他知道不应该，这不道德， 但他还是硬了，人类可耻的生理反应，那根充血发胀的玩意儿顶在湿漉漉的裤子里甚至不自主的抽动了几下…这样下去不行…  
“别动康纳，别动…忍一忍…”  
得尽快结束…汉克呢喃着搂紧小家伙的腰，手指将那滑溜溜的玩意儿夹住用力往外拉扯，康纳惊喘起来。  
“疼…汉克…好胀…我不要…”  
那东西进得很深，像是被什么紧紧吸住，汉克只能试探性旋转着将它往外拉，为了不伤到康纳，他不敢太用力，但小家伙还是吃痛的搂紧了他的脖子，口齿不清的哼哼唧唧。  
“汉克、汉克…好奇怪…肚子里面…有东西…在动…”  
他泪眼婆娑的在人类颈间蹭来蹭去，那根挺翘的性器一颤一颤的隔着布料摩擦着人类的小腹，汉克几乎都分辨不出他是痛还是…别的什么？  
但不妙的是他自己可真不太好受了，他的大家伙显然不满意被紧紧的束缚在裤子里，反抗一般的高高翘起来，甚至隔着布料情不自禁的一下下磨蹭着小家伙的腿根…  
不不、不能这样…这是趁人之危…  
但是…好想插进去…好想…妈的…  
汹涌的情欲让人类压抑不住心里的野兽，汉克忍不住将裤子往下扯了一点点，巨兽迫不及待弹了出来，顶在男孩湿漉漉的腿间不自主的摩擦着…  
我就蹭一下…我不会伤害他…  
人类压抑的喘息着，强忍着想要插入的欲望，只克制的往男孩蜜穴旁的软肉上顶弄，康纳当然也感受到了，但小家伙愣了愣，却并未表现出排斥，也可能他根本不知道意味着什么，甚至夹紧腿又动了动…  
“别乱动…康纳…”  
汉克心里稍稍有些安慰，至少说明这孩子还没被强暴过，他又试了试指间的小玩具，似乎松动了些。  
“对…就这样…放松康纳…放松…”  
人类半哄半怜的亲吻了一下小家伙的额头，他也不知道为什么会去亲吻一只恶魔，但这很有效果，哼哼唧唧整个软在汉克身上的小恶魔在被人类嘴唇碰触到的时候缩了缩，片刻后却又眯起眼，似乎很喜欢这样的感觉，他主动的蹭着汉克的胡子，有样学样的去吻人类的嘴，汉克自己也说不清为什么他就回应了康纳，甚至情不自禁撬进男孩的嘴里…  
“汉…克…”  
小恶魔像是撒娇又像是哀求的叫着人类的名字，他已经完全动了情，性穴中高热无比，才刚冒出一点的小恶魔角也烫呼呼的，如果汉克现在吻上去，他大概会尖叫着射出来，但人类并不知道这些，所以无法得到释放的小恶魔只能循着本能往人类身上蹭以寻求多一些的慰藉，完全不知道自己的样子有多淫荡。  
“…好孩子…别、该死…别扭…”  
汉克一边在男孩内穴中动作着，一边想要让自己尽量保持理智，但这太难了，康纳几乎是全身都贴在他的身体上，滚烫的性器、完全凸起的乳头都在他小腹和胸口上摩擦着，还有下身…他粗大的龟头正好顶在肉缝中那颗饱满的小肉粒上，随着马车的颠簸一下下的往那软核上戳，而康纳还摇动着小屁股主动迎合着他的阴茎…  
“你这是在找操…”  
人类低咆着，将男孩的腰臀紧紧扣住，但康纳根本不知道“找操”是什么意思，依旧拍打着翅膀嗯嗯啊啊的喘促着，双目随着人类的动作渐渐失去焦点，最终在汉克终于将那个折磨人的玩具从男孩体内拉扯出来的时候，康纳尖叫着捂住肚子，前端和雌穴内同时抽搐着射出了大量烫呼呼的液体，而汉克也再压制不住，顶着小家伙肿胀的花蕾射了个痛快…

等到人类终于渐渐恢复理智时，才注意到马车不知道什么时候已经停了，天色已经完全暗了下来，但车窗外看过去灯火通明，那排明亮的灯火背后是他熟悉的建筑——他的马车正停在庄园的门口。  
噢…该死！  
汉克捂住脸，他竟然完全没留意他们已经到家了，刚才康纳还叫得那么大声…这下恐怕所有人都知道他们在马车里干了什么吧？？  
大概是听见车厢里的动静停了下来，管家清了清嗓子隔着车门小声询问是否现在回府，人类看看自己胯下和小腹上混杂着蓝色液体的白浊，尴尬得老脸通红，而怀里的小恶魔软绵绵的枕在他肩上似乎还未恢复意识，无奈，汉克只能匆忙脱下外衣把两人胡乱擦拭了一下，拿斗篷将康纳裹住抱在怀里，趁着夜色跳下车，头也不回的大步往庄园里走去…


End file.
